Pay Rates of the Senate
In the Senate, each person receives compensation, monetary or otherwise. The pay rates of the Senate are highly influenced by ranks and seniority. Additional pay is made on the appointment of special positions, such as Clerk of the Senate, Captain of the Dalaran Guard, Commander of the Battlemage Corps, etc. Pay rates are numbered from PR-0 onwards, with PR-0 being the lowest. PR-0 (Initiate) The PR-0 rate is a rate applied to the fresh bodies of the senate, or Initiates. This is not a salaried position, and persons typically have to rely on other jobs for personal income. Perks - Free low level housing in one of the Spires of Dalaran. - A small stipend for food and drink. - Basic health insurance that covers only the person. Excludes dental. - Coverage of educational expenses, such as books. PR-1 (Colleague) After the hump of PR-0 passed, Colleague Pay, or PR-1, is made. While it is not a salaried position, stipends are typically bigger and covers more. At this point, a person may rely less and less on other jobs for income. Perks - Free low level housing in one of the Spires of Dalaran. - A stipend for food and drink. - Basic health insurance that covers only the person. Includes dental. - Coverage of educational expenses, books, and basic supplies. PR-2 (Senator) If the person has been willing to stomach the first two pay rates, he or she is rewarded with Basic Pay, or PR-2. This is a salaried position, and persons within this rank and rate are considered complete and full members of the Senate. Perks - Free basic housing in one of the Spires of Dalaran. - Housing and rent assistance. - Full salary. - Basic health insurance that covers both the persons and, if applicable, the person's immediate family. Includes dental. - Coverage of educational expenses. Includes tuition assistance within the City of Dalaran. PR-3 (Vanguard) If the person shows initiative, and comes to events, well after Basic Pay, the person is awarded with Junior Set Pay, or PR-3. It isn't too much of an improvement, besides a bigger payroll. Perks - Free basic housing in one of the Spires of Dalaran. - Housing and rent assistance. Low-rate loan opportunities. - Full salary. - Health insurance that covers both the persons and, if applicable, the person's immediate family. Includes dental. - Coverage of educational expenses. Includes tuition assistance within the City of Dalaran. Partial tuition assistance if attending a place of learning outside of Dalaran. PR-4 (Senior Magus) By this point, people who have gotten to this rank are people who are likely well off already. But, a person who gets passed PR-3 is awarded with Senior Set Pay, and is a huge improvement over the last pay rate. Perks - Free higher level housing in one of the Spires of Dalaran. - Housing and rent coverage. Low-rate loan opportunities. - Full salary. - Extensive health insurance that covers both the persons and, if applicable, the person's immediate family. Includes dental. - Coverage of educational expenses. Includes complete tuition coverage within the City of Dalaran. Complete tuition coverage if attending a place of learning outside of Dalaran. PR-5 (Archmagi) Archmagi are paid more than a Senior Magus, generally. Archmagi also receive a small stipend for entertainment purposes. A '''very '''small stipend. PR-5 is oftened called Minor Executive Pay. Perks - Free highest level housing in one of the Spires of Dalaran. - Housing and rent coverage. Low-rate loan opportunities. - Full salary. - Extensive health insurance that covers both the persons and, if applicable, the person's immediate family. Includes dental. - Coverage of educational expenses. Includes complete tuition coverage within the City of Dalaran. Complete tuition coverage if attending a place of learning outside of Dalaran. - An stipend for small entertainment expenses. PR-6 (Outer Council and Inner Council) Same as PR-5 but with a larger salary. Referred to as Councilman Pay, or Standard Executive Pay. Perks - Free highest level housing in one of the Spires of Dalaran. - Housing and rent coverage. Low-rate loan opportunities. - Full salary. - Extensive health insurance that covers both the persons and, if applicable, the person's immediate family. Includes dental. - Coverage of educational expenses. Includes complete tuition coverage within the City of Dalaran. Complete tuition coverage if attending a place of learning outside of Dalaran. - An stipend for small entertainment expenses. PR-7 (Chancellor and Vice-Chancellor) The cream of the corp, and the best of best. The Chancellor and the Vice-Chancellor receive PR-7, or Head Executive Pay. They're paid a lot, and have a larger stipend for entertainment. Perks - Free highest level housing in one of the Spires of Dalaran. - Housing and rent coverage. Low-rate loan opportunities. - Full salary. - Extensive health insurance that covers both the persons and, if applicable, the person's immediate family. Includes dental. - Coverage of educational expenses. Includes complete tuition coverage within the City of Dalaran. Complete tuition coverage if attending a place of learning outside of Dalaran. - An stipend for entertainment expenses. (Beer bong) Category:Finance